Super Spies
It was a busy day in Radiator Springs. The vehicles were working fast. They had to get busy, because tonight was Ghostlight Night. Everyone had heard stories about a blue translucent light called, "The Ghostlight." Mr. Fluffy the owner of Radiator Springs went to the sheds. "Mater and Holley Shiftwell," he said, "you are to solve a mystery at the spooky yards. Also, a delivery of metal has to be picked up." "Yes, sir!" said Mater and Holley. Lightning McQueen thought the spooky yards were VERY spooky. He was worried about his two best pals. "Be careful!" he said anxiously. "And watch out for the Ghostlight!" "The Ghostlight ain't real!" said Mater. "It's just an old story." added Holley. And they drove away to the spooky yard. The sun was going down, and dark began to fall. "We can track down anything!" thought Mater. "Exactly." agreed Holley. "That's right!" added Mater. Mater and Holley liked being spies. But as soon as they got to the spooky yards, it was extremely spooky. "Oh, dear!" cried Holley. "Dad-gum!" added Mater. They drove through the old metal, and dirty junk. The closer they got, the hotter the air grew. Grem and Acer were driving near. The lemons saw a chance to frighten a rusty tow truck, and a beautiful purple car. As Mater and Holley went by, they began to moan and groan. It sounded like the Ghostlight. "Oh, what was that?" shivered Holley. "You said that the Ghostlight isn't real!" "It's just an old story, you said!" added Mater. Then, a cart started to shake and quake. "Dad-gum!" cried Mater. "Help!" screamed Holley. "The Ghostlight! We've got to get away!" They didn't realize Grem and Acer were pushing the cart. The two lemons were having lots of fun. But Mater and Holley weren't. They stared at all the sparks and shadows dancing across the wall. They felt as if they couldn't move, but they knew what they must do. "I hope there is no Ghostlight!" moaned Mater. "Me too." groaned Holley. Then, they both drove inside the big sheds. Once inside, strange, eerie things rocked and rolled. "Behind the clouds... The sun is shining." sang Mater nervously. Holley was on a turntable, going to push some tractors. Then, sparks flew from the air. "Oh, no!" thought Holley. Holley was very afraid. Then, a big blue light fell onto her hood. "The Ghostlight is on me!" Holley drove out of the big sheds. Mater mistook Holley for the Ghostlight. He had to drive backwards. "The Ghostlight is chasing me!" shouted Mater Grem and Acer also mistook Holley for the Ghostlight. And they drove backwards. Mater was behind them, and Holley was behind Mater. "Help!" shouted Holley. "The Ghostlight is on me! Save me!" Grem, Acer, Mater, and Holley were racing and chasing. At the sheds, the other cars were sleeping. Mater's horn had woke them up. "It's Mater!" cried McQueen. "He's in trouble!" Everyone raced into the yard. "Aaah!" screamed McQueen. Grem, Acer, and Mater screeched to a halt. "The Ghostlight is chasing us!" cried Mater. Then, Holley came in. The blue light fell off her hood. "That's not the Ghostlight!" chuckled McQueen. "It's Holley!" Everyone was no longer scared. But they were very embarrassed. Mr. Fluffy arrived, and was NOT laughing. "What is going on out here?" he asked. "It has woke me up!" "But, sir," explained Mater, "carts were shaking." "And we also heard moaning." added Holley. "And groaning." added Mater. Mr. Fluffy turned to Grem and Acer. "Have you anything to do with this?" he asked them. "It was us, sir." replied Grem. "Go solve the mystery at the spooky yards, and get the metal!" cried Mr. Fluffy. "Yes, sir." said Grem and Acer sadly. And they went to do their work. Now when Mater and Holley go to the spooky yards, they remember that things aren't what they seem. After all, the Ghostlight isn't real. It's just an old story.